It is becoming increasingly common for devices to have video and image processing capabilities. For instance, many portable and fixed devices are now able to capture, display, encode, and/or compress images for video applications. These capabilities often impose significant loads on a device's resources, such as its processing and memory assets.
As a result, operations such as video encoding may cause an inability of the device to perform additional tasks, and/or a reduction in the device's battery life. Accordingly, techniques are needed to improve the efficiency of such operations.